Super Soldier
The Super Soldier is an experimental soldier of the Third Reich and main antagonist of the Super Soldier Series and one of the antagonists in the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series. ''Super Soldier Series The Super Soldier was the result of a top secret project that was conducted by Belloq LeBeau who worked in the facility known as ''Storm Breaker at the Nazi occupied Normandy Coast. The process to create the soldier was within a 2 week period, however after that time, the soldier managed to escape and killed anything in it's path, even the scientist that created it. After leaving the facility, the soldier followed Jakob Kurt and a group of fleeing Nazis and managed to kill a couple before a small group of American soldiers arrived on the Normandy Coast. After finding the fleeing Nazis in league with the Americans, the Super Soldier stalked the group and started killing them off one by one. He managed to follow them back to the facility of his birth where he was about to kill Jakob, but ended up getting blown to bits when Jakob shot at a bunch of explosives with his Luger P08 Marine. ''Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series After being destroyed at Storm Breaker, members of Group 935 had infiltrated the now destroyed building and salvaged what they could of both Jakob Kurt and the Super Soldier. Although the soldier within the suit was turned to dust due to disintegration by Red Mercury, the suit remained fairly intact. The group then brought both back to Storm Breaker's sister bunker named Storm Maker. Episode 1 When Krieger arrived at Storm Maker, he entered Vault 935 to find Edward Richtofen working on the suit and conducting experimentation upon it. Upon experimentation the eyes began to glow and Krieger non-hesitantly pulled out his Mauser C96, aiming it toward the uninhabited suit. Episode 4 By April of 1945, the suit of the Super Solder had been taken to the house of Edward Richtofen where the mad doctor used Compound 115 to recreate the experiment. Upon activation, the soldier was ordered by Richtofen to kill off an advancing Soviet battalion heading their way by any means necessary. Taking up an MG-34, the soldier ambushed the Soviets, killing them all. Upon the arrival of Krieger and Cpl. Garland, the soldier killed Garland with a Panzerschreck, leaving him to face Krieger one on one. The soldier was hit by a blast caused by Krieger's Kammerjager DGX, which he managed to take and throw behind him before Krieger got off another shot. Following Krieger, the soldier was blasted by a PTRD-41 left behind by the Soviet troops he killed, which merely slowed him down. The two engaged in hand to hand combat, only to be nearly blasted by Richtofen wielding the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Krieger armed a grenade on the soldier, causing an explosion that didn't damage him but slowed him down so Krieger could deal with Richtofen. Upon obtaining the Wunderwaffe from Richtofen, Krieger killed the soldier with it. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series In the first film, the Super Soldier wasn't seen until Nikolai Belinski was swiping all of the Perk-A-Colas out of the perk machine. He warned him to take only 1 at a time, however ended up chasing him. He chased him up a flight of stairs and got his neck snapped by Tank Dempsey. He was then resurrected and beat Dempsey senseless before he could revive Edward Richtofen. In the second film while the others were obtaining perks, the Super Soldier watched them while Dempsey taunted him. The simple minded American then took his Colt M1911A1 pistol and shot him in the head with it, causing him to flinch but suffering no pain at all. This eventually caused him to up the round to round 10 and he disappeared right before their very eyes with a sinister laughter. He then reappears later on and beats Takeo Masaki in his attempts to kill the soldier. He then disappears after that. In the third film he was known as the 'Game Moderator' - which reflects his role in the previous films- and was seen reading on a stool and listening to classical music while Dempsy tried to leave the map. The second Dempsey, set a foot outside the border the Super Soldier immedietly stops reading and gives the foolish american a death stare. He's seen a few moments later to teach the 3 idiots a painful lesson. After hearing his laugh the trio ready themselves attempting to barricade the door. They are rewarded with a door kicked off its hinges with a John Cena theme and Takeo being knocked unconcious. A baby screaming Rictoften tries to club him with a grenade only to be thrown through a barred window. A panicking Thompson wielding american tries to shoot him only to have his gun broken and thrown across the room. After downing them using his moderator abilities, he attempts to read only to have it ruined with the last loud mouthed zombie screaming. Fed up with the noise, the Super Soldier throws the book at him - causing the round to end and the idiots respawning. 'Zombies in Spaceland in Real Life' The Super Soldier is seen in the end of the second part after Richtofen attempts to exit the game, holding a newspaper that he quickly tosses aside before killing all remaining zombies and ending the 'scene'. After learning from the actors who teleported and where he had gone, the German was forcefully brought back by him under the threat of being put 'back in Treyarch'. After obtaining the film reel Richtofen had found, he quickly shows his dislike of the implementation of the gamemode in this map through a very brief but long-winded rant after the actors attempt to thank him. This results in an insult from the Super Soldier and the 'scene' being set to infinity. 'Appearance' The Super Soldier is a tall and muscular man wearing an all grey Nazi uniform. He fashions a Gas Mask and a steel helmet issued to German troops. He also wears a black utility belt that he usually doesn't use. He's also never usually seen carrying weapons, however he did carry a Mauser C96 pistol upon his escape from ''Storm Breaker. 'Powers & Abilities' Being a product of science and biology, the Super Soldier is also augmented with a variety of different powers and abilities that he utilized during his life. One such ability that he has shown is that he can choose to change the color of his eyes to glow a crimson red. *'Superhuman Durability:' Upon engaging the Super Soldier, the group of troops armed with conventional weapons couldn't take down the soldier easily. Jakob actually explained to the group that the soldier didn't feel injury when he was shot multiple times. He's even capable of taking a direct hit to the head. He can even block the barrel of a artillery cannon with his bare hands and cause the whole thing to explode. Although not invincible, the Super Soldier is capable of being a near invulnerable weapon of war. His durability also enables him to withstand some energy based weapons such as the Kammerjager DGX which Krieger managed to only hit him with once before the soldier took it from him. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Super Soldier has been shown to possess the strength to actually lift people off the ground single handedly and snap a person's neck like a toothpick as well as easily breaking a gun. *'Superhuman Speed:' The Super Soldier has shown to possess speed that goes to superhuman levels. He is capable of running faster than that of the average man and appears out out nowhere. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The Soldier's Superhuman Speed also allows him to possess reflexes that reach superhuman levels. He actually was capable of knocking an artillery shell that was shot towards him out of mid-air with ease. *'Night Vision:' In the blackest of night, the Soldier's mask enables him to see in the dark and spot his enemies with ease, even with no light. *'Target ID:' Shown on the beach, the Super Soldier has the ability to identify Allied from Axis and even identify the weapons utilized by the enemies he faces. *'Teleportation:' Jakob explained that the Super Soldier is capable of appearing out of nowhere, giving the watcher some idea that the soldier is capable of teleportation from point a to point b in an instant. *'Weapons Expert:' Just because the soldier is seen mostly using no weapons to kill doesn't mean that he doesn't know how to use them. This was seen when he was at Stormbreaker where he was seen carrying a Mauser C96. In Shadow's Past the soldier also demonstrated the ability to utilize other armaments such as an MG-34 machine gun and Panzerschreck. *'Advanced Intellect:' Although a killing machine, the Super Soldier is known to have intelligence. He has shown to not kill all at once, however he kills one at a time. He's also been known to have spared Jakob Kurt's friend Viktor, however killed him later on. *Zombie Control: Like Experiment 26, the super soldier is able to control and command zombies as seen in "COD Nazi Zombies in Real Life (1/2)" when by pointing his finger and ordering the horde to attack Takeo. It's unknown whether he uses magnetic fields to control the 115 inside of the zombies. *'Death Inducement:' In "COD Nazi Zombies in Real Life 3 (1/2)" he is shown to be able to cause players to be in need of revival by simply pointing his finger. 'Weaknesses' A creation of French and German Science, the Super Soldier is a very powerful enemy to beat. This doesn't mean that he's not invincible and therefore clearly has limitations. *'Artillery Projectiles:' While pursuing the others to Storm Breaker, Col. Jakob Kurt and his bodyguard manned an artillery cannon that they hit the soldier with in order to save Lt. John Phillips from certain death. This knocked him down but didn't kill him and after their second shot, the soldier managed to knock the second round to the ground, however was forced back. *'Wunderwaffe DG-2:' One of the sure ways to see that the Super Soldier is destroyed is with continuous highly charged electrical energy. One such weapon would definitely kill him is the Wunderwaffe DG-2, however by the time of his creation, the Wunderwaffe documents were not among the belongings of the French Scientist. *'High Explosives:' At the end of the series, Jakob shot a bunch of artillery shells with his Luger P08 Marine and caused an explosion that not only killed him, but the super soldier as well. Eventually though Group 935 salvaged what remained of the soldier and Jakob were brought back to Storm Maker where they reconstructed the soldier and created Krieger. 'Weapons & Equipment' The Super Soldier was shown to have the usage of weapons before, however he never usually showed him using them on a regular basis. *'Mauser C96:' On one occasion in the Super Soldier Series, the soldier was seen carrying a Mauser C96 pistol while escaping from Storm Breaker. He however rid himself of the weapon before escaping. *'MG-34:' Upon his rebirth, the soldier was seen obtaining a nearby MG-34 machine gun to use against the Soviet Troops advancing towards Richtofen's house. *'Panzerschreck:' In Shadow's Past, the Super Soldier utilizes a Panzerschreck rocket against Krieger and his allies. *'Stielhandgranate Model 24:' He was seen throwing a grenade at two soviet soldiers and only killing one of them. 'Trivia' *The suit was made by Evan Cray, who at the time didn't know Collin Smith until he was asked to fashion him the desired suit. *The Super Soldier was inspired by the popular Nazi Zombie film Outpost. The movie is also one of Collin Smith's favorite WW2 sci-fi horror films. *He doesn't seem to have a hatred of Richtofen. *He points a lot and likes reading in silence. *He seems to very much dislike people breaking the rules of the game. Usually punishing the players for not following the game by straight up beating and throwing them senseless or skipping them to a higher round. *He is credited as different things depending on the film: in "Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life" he is credited as 'Juggernaut', in "Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life 2 (1/2)" as 'Pyro' and as 'Game Moderator' in "Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life 3 (1/2)". Only in the Super Soldier series, Shadow's Past and "Zombies in Spaceland in Real Life" is he credited as 'Super Soldier'. **The crediting as 'Pyro' is a reference to the voice lines from the TF2 character used prominently in the first two films as well as briefly before knocking down the door in the third film. Nikolai also refers to him as such in the second film. Category:Collin Smith Portrayals Category:Jacob Ross Portrayals Category:Nazi Soldiers Category:Sonder Soldat Category:Characters Category:Shadow's Past Characters